


somebody’s gonna love you

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The last fucking thing he needs is for Dick to go back to trying to set him <strong>up</strong> with people all the time.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody’s gonna love you

**Author's Note:**

> ohmcgee & I have already written a whooooole lotta this so stay tuned as soon as we figure out what the hell to title anything.

"Are we hanging out today?" Jason asks. They're in Biology, and Dick's face is all scrunched up in concentration from trying to understand any of what his textbook says. Jason's already done with his work, so he's bored and getting anxious for the end of the day.

"Can't," Dick says. He looks up at Jason from his book, flashes him an apologetic smile. "I've gotta work, remember?"

"Oh," Jason says. He keeps forgetting Dick _does_ that now; he's used to Dick dragging him off to parties whether it's a school night or not, sneaking him into shows that are supposed to be 21 and up.

"But hey," Dick says. He kicks the leg of Jason's desk. "Come by and visit me, okay? It gets so boring otherwise."

It's two buses and a three block walk from Jason's apartment to the mall where Dick works, but Jason nods and says, "Yeah, sure."

 

*

 

Even with Dick's piercings and the flecks of bright red in his hair, he's still the most normal-looking one in the store when Jason shows up. He's chatting with some customer, telling them a six hour story about the first time he saw _the Evil Dead_ when someone else asks Jason if they can help him.

"Uh," Jason says. The guy has long red hair in a ponytail and he's wearing a shirt with the sleeves torn off, revealing a whole mess of ink on each arm. "Actually," Jason says, and the guy interrupts, grinning, "Oh – Dickie, this one's for you."

"That's Roy," Dick says later, laughing. They're at the food court sharing a soft pretzel and a giant soda. "Y'know," Dick says, leaning in a little. "He asked about you, actually. If you want I could –"

"That's okay," Jason says quickly. The last fucking thing he needs is for Dick to go back to trying to set him _up_ with people all the time. After Jason told Dick he likes guys sometimes (a lot of times) Dick sort of acted like they'd never drunkenly made out, promised Jason he'd find someone perfect for him. After the third "perfect" that turned out to be a total freak (and not the kind of freak Jason likes), Jason punched Dick in the arm and threatened to rip the piercing out of his tongue if he tried that again.

"I mean, he's nice," Dick babbles. "Well, sort of a nuisance actually, but –"

"Dick," Jason says. "Change the subject?"

Dick stuffs the last half of his pretzel in his mouth, chews, and then puts his head in his hands. "I still didn't write that English paper."

"You're hopeless," Jason says. He's been done for _weeks_.

"I know," Dick says. "I'll get you free t-shirts if you write mine for me."

Jason snorts. "I would, but I don't know how to sound illiterate enough to get away with it."

Dick kicks him. "Fuck you, I know things."

"Yeah?" Jason asks. "Like what?"

It's definitely Jason's fault that Dick walks all the way back to the store on his hands.

 

*

 

Jason comes by the store just about every day after that. He does his homework in the backroom, and Dick usually doesn't have time to check on him until his break, so Roy sneaks away and pokes his head in.

"Dickie didn't tell me his little bff was a scholar," Roy teases. Jason flips him off and Roy just laughs, sits down on one of the boxes and gets right in Jason's space. "Whatcha doin'?" Roy asks, and Jason scowls. "Trig."

"Ooh, can I?" Roy asks, and before Jason can answer Roy grabs the pencil and paper out of his hand and figures out the problem Jason's been working on for ten minutes.

"How did you," Jason starts, and Roy winks at him, swipes his tongue across his lips. "Just 'cause I look like a delinquent doesn't mean I'm not wicked smart."

"Oh," Jason says. Roy smells like cologne and candy and cigarettes, and when he's sitting this close Jason can see all the freckles on his nose, the little dots of them on Roy's collar bone. He lets out a breath, says, "Show me how you did that?"

Half an hour later Dick walks in on them, Jason's jeans around his ankles while Roy sucks him off. "Jay, have you seen -" Dick starts, stops as soon as he sees them but it's too late and Jason comes _hard_ , Roy choking a little from the force of it.

"Get cleaned up," Dick tells Roy. "I want to take my lunch."

He shuts the door. Roy pulls Jason's jeans up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Roy can't stop giggling, and Jason kind of wants to kick him in the shins, but he kind of wants to kiss Roy again, too, so he gets in Roy's lap and Roy guides his hips against him until he comes in his pants, biting down on Jason's shoulder when he does.

"Oops," Roy says. "Luckily we're back by all the extra clothes."

 

*

 

Dick's kind of weird with him at school the next day. He doesn't ask Jason for his Bio notes, doesn't even ask him where to put the commas in his essay, and when Jason offers him the other half of his Snickers, Dick says, "No, that's okay."

"Don't be an asshole," Jason says. "I'm not _contagious._ "

Dick looks hurt, and Jason feels like shit. "I know you're not," he says. He pulls Jason out into the parking lot and they ditch their last two classes. Jason smokes and Dick sings along to the radio while they drive around downtown. They find an old bookstore and Dick hangs around and talks to the girl at the cash register while Jason looks at all the things he can't afford, doesn't really _need_.

Afterward, they go for a walk around the park. Dick slings his arm around Jason's shoulder, kisses his cheek all sloppy and wet. "I'm just worried about you, Jay."

Jason elbows him hard in the side. "You're the one who tried to set me up to begin with."

"'Cause I want you to be _happy_ , not 'cause I want you to fool around where I _work_."

"Hm," Jason says. "What if it's the place where _I_ work?"

Dick sighs, ruffles Jason's hair. "I'll get you an application, punk. You coming by today?"

"Yeah," Jason says. "I think I will."

 

*

 

A few days later, Roy invites both of them to a party. Or, really, he's already invited Dick; he invites Jason when he's kissing the back of Jason's neck, both hands in Jason's back pockets. Dick keeps yelling at them for fucking around in the store, so they're waiting around in line at the food court.

"You should come," Roy says.

"I don't know," Jason says. "Dick closes that night, and I'd have to take the bus…"

Roy grins, and Jason shivers when he feels Roy's lip ring brush against his skin. "I'm off that day," he says. "I'll pick you up from school."

 

*

 

Of course, Roy doesn't say he'll pick Jason up from school three hours before the day _ends_. Jason's just heading to Trig when he sees Roy coming down the hallway, wearing a backwards baseball cap and a wifebeater, ink out for all the world to see. Roy's face lights up when he sees him.

"What," Jason says. "What are you doing here?"

"Time to go," Roy says. "I always do a little pre-drinking before the drinking. Gets my strength up, y'know?"

"Roy," Jason says. "I have class, and -"

"Yeah, but I'm here now," Roy says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And -"

"Young man," someone says, and they both turn to see Mrs. Haverfield glaring up at Roy. "What on earth do you think you're wearing? Take that hat off and go put something on."

"Well, you see ma'am," Roy says, "I don't _go_ here, so -"

Jason's never seen _anyone's_ face turn that red. They both make a run for it down the halls before Mrs. Haverfield can catch up with them, stopping at a beat-to-hell Chevy that belongs to Roy.

"Shit," Jason says once they get in the car. "Dick's gonna kill me."

"Why?" Roy asks. He turns up the radio, lights a cigarette and then another for Jason. "He's not your keeper, or whatever…"

"Yeah, but…" Jason starts. It's hard to explain him and Dick to anyone who _isn't_ one of them.

Roy looks at him from the mirror. "You're kind of in love with him, huh?"

Jason shrugs, takes a drag on his cigarette and looks out the window. "Isn't everyone?"

"Ha," Roy says. "Yeah, just about."

Roy climbs over him when they park somewhere, puts Jason's seat back and straddles him. "You've got," Roy says, "Such a pretty little mouth." He kisses Jason, sucks on Jason's bottom lip, then the top. He tastes like Newports and bubblegum. "Just wanna get it all over my dick, y'know?"

"Jesus," Jason says. Roy brushes some hair back from Jason's face, wipes the little smudges of eyeliner from under his eyes. "Been thinking about it since the first time you walked in the store. Can't _believe_ Dickie's never even asked you."

"He's not," Jason says. "I mean, he could be, but -"

"Don't worry," Roy says. "He'll figure it out eventually. But in the meantime…"

They make out for a while, until Roy starts grinding their dicks together through their jeans and Jason says, "Let me." Roy grins like he just won the fucking _lottery_ and they climb in the back seat; Roy shoves his jeans off and Jason gets between his legs. Roy's hard, precome dribbling out at the tip of his cock, and when Jason swipes his tongue over it to taste, Roy makes an encouraging noise.

"Any pointers?" Jason asks, and Roy presses his thumb onto Jason's bottom lip. "Well," Roy says. "The messier the better, really."

Jason takes Roy in his mouth slow at first, testing out how much he can take, getting used to the taste and feel of him. He knows to watch out for his teeth, knows from when Roy did this for _him_ to hollow out his cheeks and find a sort of rhythm. "Yeah," Roy says when Jason licks over the head, tongues the slit. "God, just wanna watch you do this all day. Hey, look at me."

He does, looks up and sees Roy's flushed cheeks, the way his eyes are a little bit dilated. Roy cups his face and Jason slurps around him, takes him a little bit further down and gets his hand around what he can't take yet. Then he starts to bob his head, ignores the ache in his jaw that starts when Roy starts pushing into him because it's good; Roy keeps saying how _good_ he feels, keeps mumbling about all the things he wants to do to him.

"God," Roy says. "One of these days you're gonna let me fuck you. Maybe I'll get there before Dickie does, show him what he's missing." Jason pinches Roy's thigh _hard_ but Roy just giggles, jerks his hips when Jason reaches for his balls.

"I just know you'd be loud like me," Roy says. "Know you'd be able to keep _up_ \- jesus _fuck_ ," he says, and then he's coming, and Jason pulls back choking a little, ends up with come on his mouth and chin.

"Fuck," Roy says. He doesn't give Jason time to wipe his mouth, just sits up and cleans it for him, sucks the come off his fingers. "You got no idea what you do to people, do you?"

"I didn't," Jason says, "Roy -" but Roy just shakes his head, shoves Jason back and pushes his jeans down, wraps his hand around Jason's cock and fucks his tongue into his mouth. "Just wanna fuck your mouth 'til it's sore, Jason. Wanna show everyone what they're missing out on -"

" _Shit_ ," Jason says. He comes all over Roy's hand and Roy licks it up, leans forward for another messy kiss.

"Hey," Roy says. "You and Dickie ever get high?"


End file.
